One More, Way To Love
by nopa07
Summary: I wanted everything because I didn't want anything enough, then I met you and it changed me. For once in my life, there was something I wanted so much. YuKook / JungGyeom (Jungkook & Yugyeom), little bit NamJin, MinYoon, VHope, YoonKook, JinKook, KookGa moment, BTS/Bangtan and GOT7. [END]
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : Jungkook  & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali setelah lamanya aku hiatus. Mungkin sudah hampir mau 3 tahun aku tidak aktif di FFN. Kesibukkan kuliah, membuatku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk menulis. Aku kembali membuat karena rasa kangenku untuk memulainya lagi /kok jadi curhat/ *Eaaa...* BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part One**

 _ **"Now, I can't even imagine. Now, I was scentless and completely empty." - Jeon Jungkook**_

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari yang tidak terlalu cerah ataupun panas kini telah berganti gelapnya malam dengan semilir angin dingin di musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki _winter_. Di saat seperti ini kebanyakan orang tengah menghangatkan tubuh mereka di dalam rumah yang hangat. Namun, berbeda dengan ke tujuh namja tersebut. Dimana mereka tengah berlatih choreo untuk lagu terbaru mereka yang akan datang. Ketujuh namja tampan tersebut tak lain adalah Bangtan (BTS). Malam semakin larut, dan gedung tersebut masih menyisahkan ruang latihan ini bercahaya. "Oke, cukup untuk latihan hari ini. Kalian diperbolehkan kembali ke dorm, terima kasih atas kerja keras hari ini." Ucap pelatih _choreo_ mereka. " _Ne, kamsahamnida_." Jawab mereka serentak. Lalu setelahnya, Hooseok di panggil oleh pelatih mereka untuk membicarakan eveluasi tarian mereka barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil _van_ yang membawa mereka pun telah sampai ketempat tujuan, _dorm_. Sesampainya disana, ketujuh member Bangtan langsung menuju _dorm_ dengan semangat. Dimana rasa lelah, letih mereka bisa dituangkan keatas Kasur yang begitu menggoda untuk di tiduri. Namun tunggu, terlihat seorang namja bergigi seperti kelinci satu ini terlihat santai atau bisa dikatakan memelankan langkah kakinya. Ia adalah _golden maknae_ a.k.a Jeon Jungkook. Dirinya terlihat tengah memperhatikan _hyung-deul_ kesayangannya dari belakang. Pertama, ia memperhatikan salah satu pasangan yang kalem namun sweet. Dimana, Jimin yang tengah menggendong Yoongi di belakang punggungnya. Hyung termanis menurutnya yang satu ini memang hobi sekali tidur, dimana ia sudah lelah maka dirinya akan tidur. "Dipikir-pikir Jimin _hyung_ gentle juga, pantas saja Yoongi _hyung_ tergila-gila dengannya. Masuk dalam kategori idaman." Ucap Jungkook dalam hati. Lalu berikutnya, Jungkook menghela napasnya setangah saat melihat pasangan kedua yang dikenal 'bizzare' tapi serasi. Entah karena keanehan mereka berdua atau ada alasan lain yang mempersatukan keduanya. Hooseok yang dikenal selalu ceria walau sehabis berlatih pun tetap sama. Dan, Taehyung yang dikenal '4D' dalam group. Kedua pasangan tersebut tengah tertawa gembira, entah apa yang diberbincangkan hingga seperti itu. "Mereka ini tidak habis ya tenaganya? Tapi, sebenarnya menyenangkan melihat mereka tertawa. Entah apa itu berbincangannya hingga sesenang itu." Ucapnya lagi dalam hati sembari menggeleng kecil. Dan yang terakhir, pasangan ini entah kenapa pasti selalu membuat siapapun iri bila melihat mereka bersama. Bisa kalian lihat jemari Namjoon bertengger di pinggang ramping milik Jin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jin menaruhkan kepalanya dibahu Namjoon sembari mereka berjalan dengan tempo santai. Ia tidak pernah protes dengan tingkah Jin yang terbilang sedikit manja, terlebih lagi dengannya. " _Aigooo_ … mereka berdua ini, ckck. _No comment_ deh." Ucapnya lagi dalam hati dengan seulas seyuman tipisnya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau melamun?" Ucapan _maneger_ nya membuat Jungkook sedikit kaget, " _Ne_?" Sentaknya.

"Percepat langkahmu dan jangan melamun." Balasnya.

" _Ne, arraseo_." Balas Jungkook. Dirinya tanpa sadar bahwa tempo langkahnya semakin melambat. Jungkook pun akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya menyusul hyung-hyungnya.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat, Mereka diberikan beberapa hari untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas kembali. Saat ini suasana _dorm_ cukup sepi, Jimin, dan kedua pasangan VHope sedang keluar jalan-jalan. Lalu Namjoon pun kini keluar, mungkin saja tengah mencari inspirasi _lyric_ lagu mereka berikutnya. Sedangkan Jin entah kemana perginya, mungkin sedang berbelanja. Suga pun pergi dan kemungkinan besar ia berada di _studio_ kerja kesayangannya. Maka hanya tersisa Jungkook di _dorm_ sendirian. Sebenarnya, ia ada diajak oleh Jimin untuk ikut dengannya jalan keluar. Namun, dirinya lebih memilih bermalas-malasan diatas kasurnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:45 KST, dorm keliatannya masih sepi. Jungkook pun akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Dirinya membilas wajahnya yang bersabun dengan air, lalu menyikat giginya. Setelahnya, jungkook berjalan kearah dapur saat rasa dahaga menyerang tenggorokkannya. Ia pun mengambil sebotol air mineral didalam kulkas. "Kamu baru bangun?" perkataan Jin barusan cukup mengagetkan Jungkook. "Ish, _hyung_ kau hampir membuatku tersendak." Ucapnya.

"Kau berlebihan Jungkook-ah."

"Ck, aku serius."

"Kamu baru bangun?" Ucap Jin yang mengulang pertanyaannya tadi. Ia menaruh barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Pertanyaannya dibalas dengan deheman singkat dari jungkook. "Jin _hyung_." Panggilnya.

" _Ne_?"

"Aku lapar." Ucap Jungkook sembari menampakkan gigi kelinci miliknya. Jin terseyum tipis, dirinya merasa _magnae_ mereka ini sungguh menggemaskan saat ini. "Hyung sudah menduga, kamu pasti sudah lapar." Ucap Jin, "Kamu ingin makan apa? Akan _hyung_ masakkan." Ucapnya lagi.

"Wuaaa.. _hyung_ memang kesayangan." Girangnya, "Apa ya? Mmm.. _ramyeon_ deh." Ucap Jungkook sembari menunjukan senyuman khas miliknya. Jin mengusap-usap rambut, setelahnya ia mulai memasak. Jungkook menunggu masakan Jin di ruang tengah. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jin pun membawa hasil masakannya ke hadapan Jungkook. "Huaaa.." Girang Jungkoook, lalu mengambil mangkuk berisikan _ramyeon_ tersebut. "Selamat makan." Ucapnya lagi lalu mulai melahap _ramyeon_ tersebut. Jin duduk dihadapannya, sekedar untuk menemani Jungkook makan.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Jungkook setelah memasukan suapan terakhirnya. " _Ne, wae_?" Tanya Jin.

" _Gomawo hyung_."

" _Ne, cheonmana_."

"Jin _hyung_ , hari ini tidak bersama Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Mmm…. Tidak, _wae_?

"Ahh.. Sekedar bertanya saja, karena biasanya kalian sering bersama."

"Ya ampun, apakah sesering itu?" Tanya Jin bingung dan dibalas oleh Jungkook dengan anggukkan tegas. " _Yup,_ _that's right_." Ucap Jungkook. Jin terkekeh kecil yang membenarkan perkataan Jungkook. " _Hyung_." Panggilnya.

"Mmm, _wae_ Kookie?"

"Apa _hyung_ merasa sepi bila ditinggal sendiri seperti saat ini?"

"Tidak juga, hanya terkadang iya."

"Bila sedang berdua, apa hyung pernah merasa bosan?"

Jin mengerjapkan matanya, "Tidak juga.. Kenapa kamu mepertanyakan hal semacam ini?" Tanyanya. Dirinya merasa bingung dengan sikap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh karena pertanyaannya. Jungkook menggedikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran aja dengan kalian yang berpacaran, apa rasanya?" Ucapnya. Jin tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap-usap rambut Jungkook. Adik kecil kesayangannya begitu menggemaskan. " _Aigoo_ … kamu akan tahu suatu saat nanti apa 'rasa' itu." Ucapnya. Jungkook hanya ber-oh-ria dan menanggapi perkataan Jin dengan sikap cuek. "Kookie-ah, jangan lupa mencuci piring. _Arrrachi_?" Ucap Jin sebelum meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri. Jungkook pun menuruti perkataan Jin yang kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaa… bosan juga." Erang Jungkook yang tengah berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Sudah sekitar satu jam Jungkook tidur-tiduran tanpa melakukan apapun. "Sebaiknya aku menonton." Ucapnya sesaat melihat laptop miliknya menganggur diatas meja. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu membawanya keatas Kasur. Jungkook memposisikan dirinya terlungkup dan menopang dagunya dengan bantal. Dirinya memulai dengan membuka video _choreo_ secara _random_. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang ditontonnya, hitung-hitung sebagai _refrensi_ tarian untuk comeback berikutnya. " _Hit the stage_?" Gumamnya, lalu tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook pun membuka _video_ tersebut. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar laptopnya. Diperhatikan lekukan tubuh namja betubuh tinggi itu dengan seksama. Jungkook cukup terpukau dengan tarian yang dibawakan oleh namja tersebut. Jungkook pun jadi penasaran dengan namja itu, ia mengetik namanya di kotak pencaharian. Beberapa video di lihatnya secara acak. Seketika jungkook merasa pipinya sedikit hangat hanya karena melihat video yang dimana menampilkan part _sexy dance_ milik namja tersebut. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aigoo… Kookie-ah, kenapa aku seperti ini hanya karena melihat Yugyeom?" Ucapnya dalam hati sembari menatap layar laptopnya.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!" Ucap Namjoon setengah berteriak hingga membuat sang empu terkejut. "Aish _hyung_ , bisakan tidak berteriak seperti itu." Ucapnya. Namjoon memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, kamunya saja yang tidak dengar." Ucapnya.

"Iya aja deh, ada apa _hyung_ memanggilku?"

"Masih bertanya, tentu untuk mengambil _earphone_ milikku yang sedang kamu pakai sekarang." Pinta Namjoon sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Jungkook menampilkan senyuman khasnya, "Oh iya _hyung_ aku lupa. Ini kukembalikan." Ucapnya sembari melepaskah _earphone_ tersebut lalu diterima oleh Namjoon.

"Apa yang sedang kamu tonton? Sampai melamun seperti itu."

"Eh, tidak ada kok."

"Oh ya? Bukan _yadong_ kan? Ingat, jangan."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku nonton _yadong_ , aku kan juga sudah legal _hyung_."

"Umurmu boleh legal, tapi tingkahmu tidak menunjukkannya." Ucap Namjoon sembari menaik turunkan alis matanya. Jungkook menatap _hyung_ nya kesal, "Terserah _hyung_." Ucapnya. Namjoon tertawa cukup keras, dirinya paling senang melihat _magnae_ mereka kesal. Ia pun langsung keluar sebelum dirinya dilempar bantal oleh Jungkook. "Ck, awas saja _hyung_." Cibir Jungkook.

.

.

Semua member telah berkumpul di depan meja makan, mereka menunggu Jin membawakan hidangan terahir mereka. Setelah Jin kembali membawakannya, mereka pun segera mengambil beberapa lauk kedalam piring mereka. Tidak terlalu banyak yang berbicara, masing-masing sibuk pada makanan mereka. Jungkook tiba-tiba menghentikan suapannya ketika merasa ada yang bergetar disaku celananya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya hanya untuk sekedar mengecheck _notif chat_ tersebut. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin bulat sesaat setelah mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan singkat itu. Untung ia telah menelan habis sisa makanan dimulutnya, bila tidak ia pasti tersendak.

Taehyung yang memperhatikan tingkah aneh jungkook merasa penasaran. "Kookie-ah, kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya Taehyung. Dikarenakan pertanyaan Taehyung membuat semua mata yang ada disana menatap satu sumber. Jungkook yang merasa terpangil menatap keenam hyungnya. Ia menggarukkan lehernya yang tidak gatal itu, "Tidak ada." Balasnya.

"Jinjja? Lalu kenapa matamu membesar seperti orang kaget saat melihat ponselmu." Ucap Jimin yang ternyata juga memperhatikannya. Jungkook segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. "Oh itu, tadi ada sale produck kecantikan yang aku inginkan." Elaknya. Jungkook bersikap _stay cool_ , lalu melanjutkan makanannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** **:** Hunhun

 **Title** **:** One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** **:** Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** **:** Chapter

 **Main Cast** **:** Jungkook & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** **:** All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali setelah sekian lamanyaaaa…. Hehe ^^ semoga di part ke dua ini kalian suka ne. Thanks buat para readers yang udah sempatin untuk baca plus comment di FF aku. BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Two**

 _ **"I just want it you to know, baby.. The way you are right now**_

 _ **Can you come closer as the person you are right now?"**_ __ _ **– Kim Yugyeom**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook's POV**

Setelah makan malam tadi, aku terburu-buru menuju kamarku. Aku segera menuju kasurku, lalu membuka _password_ ponselku. Kubuka _chat_ yang sempat kubiarkan sebelumnya.

" _Kookie-ah, sedang apa?"-_ _ **[Kim Yugyeom]**_

Aku heran, kenapa aku harus kaget saat dia mengirim pesan singkat tersebut? Padahal, beberapa hari lalu _chating_ an. Aishh… ini pasti gara-gara membuka video tadi, _babo-ya_. Aku pun segera membalas pesannya tersebut.

" _Sorry for late reply."_

" _Tidak sedang melakukan apapun, hanya lagi tidur-tiduran saja."_

" _Sedangkan kamu tengah melakukan apa?"_

Saat aku baru akan melepas ponselku, pesanku langsung dibalas olehnya dengan cepat. Aku pun segera membacanya. Entah mengapa, hanya membaca pesannya membuatku merasa senang. Pipiku sedikit terasa panas, pasti merona. Untung saja aku sendirian, bila tidak aku akan jadi guyonan _hyung deul_. Kubalas pesan tersebut setelah beberapa menit lalu aku terdiam sejenak.

" _Ahh.. I see, sama halnya denganmu."_

" _Oh ya, apa kamu ada punya waktu besok?"_

" _Bila iya, maukah kamu menemaniku jalan keluar besok?" -_ _ **[Kim Yugyeom]**_

 **In the same time at other side**

 **Yugyeom's POV**

Aku menunggu balasannya sejak tadi, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan darinya. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk punggung ponsel ini dengan jari telunjukku. "Apa ia tertidur?" Gumamku sembari melirik jam dinding. Mungkin iya bisa juga tidak, bukankah tadi dia ada membalas pesanku sebelumnya. Kuhela nafasku panjang, sesaat aku berniat menaruh ponsel ini keatas nakas meja tidak lama pesannya masuk. Aku pun segera membuka pesannya, senyumku mengembang saat membacanya.

" _Aku besok kosong, boleh saja bila jalan keluar."_

" _Sudah lama juga kita tidak keluar berdua."_

" _Besok jalan kemana?" -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

Kubalas pesan tersebut, _"Akan kuberitahu nanti. Besok jam 10, kutunggu di tempat biasa."_

" _Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok. Jaljja-yo.." - [Jeon Jungkook]_

" _Ne, jaljja-yo."_ Balasku singkat. Akupun segera meletakkan ponselku keatas meja samping tempat tidur. Senyumku tidak lepas sejak balasan darinya, entahlah aku hanya merasa senang saja. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, diriku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya**

Diriku menunggunya disalah satu halte terdekat dorm kami. Dimana tempat ini, Aku dan Jungkook bertemu dulu. Kami sering seperti itu bila janjian untuk ketemu. Kulihat jam di alrojiku yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 10:10 KST. Seperti biasa, ia pasti akan telat dari jam yang dijanjikan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya yang seperti itu.

"Maaf aku telat." Ucapannya membuatku melepaskan mataku dari alroji tersebut. Aku membalas ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Ne." balasku singkat. Dirinya terkekeh, lalu langsung duduk disebelahku. Kuberikan sebotol air mineral itu kepadanya, ia menerimanya. " _By the way_ , kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya sembari menatapku. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Balasku sembari mengangkat bahuku. Dirinya mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Terkadang aku merasa ia sangat lucu dengan mata bulatnya itu. "Eh? Ish… mana mungkin kau tidak tahu, bukankan kamu kemarin mengajakku jalan?" Tanyanya.

"Hem… sejujurnya, aku tidak punya tujuan akan kemana. Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin ketemu denganmu. Lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak jalan, bukan?"

" _Aigoo_.." Serunya, "Iya memang sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucapnya lagi sembari terkekeh. Diriku membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman. "Kamu sungguh tidak tahu?" Tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "Kanu punya ide?" tanyaku. Dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mmm… Bagaimana bila kita pergi ke bioskop?"

"Boleh."

"Oke, _kajja_." Ucapku setelah kulihat bus yang akan kita tumpangi tidak juah dari halte. Setelahnya, kami masuk kedalam. Tidak banyak yang mengenali kami, tentu saja karena kita tidak mem _publish_ wajah kami secara terang-terangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Semenjak saat mereka kembali bertemu, sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan setelahnya. Hari-hari dimana mereka sesekali keluar lagi bila ada waktu senggang, hanya berdua. Terkadang mereka sampai lupa waktu untuk kembali ke _dorm_. Bila dihitung-hitung sudah hampir sekitar 3 bulan mereka menjalani kegiatan jalan berdua. Jungkook yang sejak tadi tengah berkutat dengan ponsel miliknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung. "Hei, _maknae_ " Seru Taehyung, namun yang dipanggil tidak membalasnya. Jungkook masih asik dengan ponsel sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Kookie!"

"…"

" _Maknae_ bergigi kelinci!"

"…"

"JEON JUNGKOOKKK!" Serunya dengan suara yang cukup kencang dan langsung dibalas oleh Jungkook. "Yak! Taetae _hyung_ , tidak perlu berteriak bisa kan? _Aigooo_ …" Serunya sembari mengembungkan mulutnya. Kedua jari telunjuk milik Taehyung menusuk pipi Jungkook hingga sang empu meringis. "Hyung sudah memanggilmu hingga sejak tadi, namun kamu mengabaikanku." Serunya sembari memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Jungkook menggerjapkan matanya bingung, "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa _hyung_ memanggilku." Ucapnya. "Ya ampun, kamu ini masa tidak mendengarnya? Makanya, jangan terlalu focus dengan ponselmu nanti lama-lama kau bisa tuli." Ucap Taehyung asal. Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya, "Ayolah.. _hyung_! Darimana hubungannya focus dengan ponsel bisa jadi tuli? _Hyung_ itu aneh apa bodoh sih? Ck." Serunya.

"Kejadian tadi buktinya, kamu tidak mendengar suaraku yang memanggilmu."

"Ck, terserah apa kata hyung deh."

 **Drrtt…** Ponsel Jungkook bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia pun segera membuka pesan tersebut tanpa melihat nama pengirimnya. Jungkook pun kembali focus dengan ponselnya yang sesekali tersenyum. Taehyung sejak tadi tidak berpindah dari tempatnya memperhatikan gelagat Jungkook yang dirasa aneh menurutnya. Ia pun penasaran, lalu mencoba mengintip apa yang tengah difokuskan Jungkook. " _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Jungkook yang segera mengunci _homescreen_ ponselnya. "Yak, pelit sekali kamu ini." Gerutu Taehyung, "Kamu lagi chat dengan siapa sih? Sampai senyam-senyum seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak ada, sejak kapan aku senyam-senyum sendiri?" Elak Jungkook.

"Sejak tadi."

"Perasaan _hyung_ saja."

"Ngaku saja, kamu chat sama saja?"

"Tidak ada."

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, " _Hyung_ tahu… Jangan bilang kamu sudah punya pacar ya? Ayo ngaku." Serunya. Jungkook terdiam sesaat, "Aku masih _single_ hyung, ini _chat_ dengan teman." Ucapnya. "Bohong, pasti lebih dari teman. Coba kalau begitu _hyung_ lihat isi _chat_ nya." Seru Taehyung sembari tersenyum jahil. Taehyung mencoba mengambil ponsel yang ada ditangan Jungkook. Sang empu dengan cekatan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Terjadi lah kericuhan kecil di ruang tengah _dorm_ mereka.

"Yak! Kalian berisik sekali."

Suara berat Namjoon cukup membuat mereka menoleh kearah pintu _dorm_. Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari studio harus disuguhi dengan keributan kedua _maknae_ itu. Mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil tanpa dosa. Namjoon tidak mengidahkan keduanya langsung menuju kamarnya. " _Hyung_ jauhkan tanganmu." Seru Jungkook sembari mencoba berdiri, hingga ia berhasil. Taehyung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dasar _magnae_ pelit! Awas kau nanti." Serunya. Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu segera menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

Di dorm tetangga, tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja kebetulan suasana disana sedang sepi, banyak yang lagi keluar. Yugyeom pun mendudukan bokongnya dipinggir Kasur setelah lama berbaring. Direnggangkan tubuhnya yang dirasa kaku tersebut, lalu menge _check_ ponselnya sejenak.

" _Sedang apa?" -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

" _Eopseo-yo, wae?" -_ _ **[Kim Yugyeom**_ **]**

" _Ani-yo, hanya bertanya saja."-_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

 **Yugyeom's POV**

Diriku heran, tidak mungkin hanya sekedar bertanya. Karena aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. _"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin, ada apa sebenarnya?"_ Balasku.

" _Hehehe… Apa aku terlihat jelas? Sepertinya iya. Mmm… Apa kamu ada waktu keluar sebentar?" -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

Kubalas pesan tersebut, _"Ada aja, kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Mau kemana?'"_

" _Ke supermarket, aku diminta tolong untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan oleh Jin hyung." -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

" _Ne, aku siap-siap dulu ya."_

" _Okay, aku tunggu di tempat biasa." –_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

Aku pun segera bangkit berdiri menuju kamar mandi, lalu tidak lama menggantikan pakaianku. "Yugyeom-ah, kau mau keluar?" Ucap Bambam _hyung_. Aku membalasnya dengan deheman pendek sembari menata rambutku didepan cermin. " _Hyung_ ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tanyaku saat sudah diambang pintu. "Belikan beberapa minuman ringan untukku." Ucapnya yang melihatku sebentar. "Ne hyung, aku pergi dulu." Pamitku yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar tanpa menunggu balasan dari Bambam _hyung_. Aku pun segera keluar dari dorm, menuju tempat biasanya ia menungguku. Awalnya kupikir dia belum datang, namun ternyata ia sudah berada disana. "Jungkook-ah, sudah lama disini?" Tanyaku sembari menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kulihat dirinya setengah terkejut akan kehadiranku, sepertinya ia tengah melamun. "Eoh! Kau mengagetkanku." Ucapnya sambil mengerjap matanya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipinya. " _Aigooo_.. Kookie ini, mengapa kamu begitu mengemaskan seperti kelinci? Hem…" Seruku sembari jemari-jemari ini mencubit pipinya. Diriku tertawa renyah saat ia melepas paksa tanganku. "Ck, sakit tahu!" Serunya, "Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak seperti kelinci." Ucapnya lagi dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Benar-benar mengemaskan dirinya, entahlah aku selalu tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

"Bagiku, kamu seperti kelinci yang manis dan menggemaskan."

"Ck, terserah aja deh."

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, jangan marah seperti." Ucapanku diabaikan olehnya, ia memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas. Diriku hanya terkekeh, "Oh ya, bukankah kamu mau ke supermarket? Kajja, sebelum hari menjadi gelap." Ucapanku dibalas olehnya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_. Kami pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya, jarak dari supermarket menuju dorm cukup jauh. Namun entah kenapa kami memilih cara ini. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada kata sedikit pun yang kami ucapkan. Baik ia maupun diriku hanya menikmati perjalanan ini. Entahlah, mungkin telah kehabisan topik untuk di ucapkan. Kulihat dirinya yang berada selangkah di depanku, lalu melihat sejenak barang belanjaanku dan juga miliknya ditanganku. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiranku, diriku tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat dirinya seksama, "Apakah mungkin benar bila aku kembali jatuh dalam pesonanya?" gumamku pelan.

"Yugyeom-ah." Seruannya membuyarkan lamunanku, dirinya menghampiriku berdiri. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" Ucapnya lagi. Aku tidak berkata apapun, hanya diam sembari menatapnya lekat. Kulihat wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dengan sikapku, "Yugyeom-ah." Serunya sembari mengibas tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Diriku sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya hanya saja aku sengaja membiarkannya, "Ne?" balasku singkat.

"Kau melamun, kamu tahu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, tadi kau mengabaikan ucapanku." Serunya, "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Tidak ada, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ck, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya. Apakah kamu lelah?" Ucapannya terselip rasa khawatir, terkadang aku suka dengan perhatiaanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Ani-yo, aku tidak lelah. Ayo lanjutkan lagi perjalanannya, aku tidak mau kamu dimarahi oleh hyung-hyungmu karena pulang malam." Ucapku sembari tersenyum. "Jinjja-yo?" Ucapnya, aku mengganggukan kepalaku sebagai balasannya. Dirinya tersenyum tipis padaku, dan kubalas dengan hal yang sama. Sungguh aku yakin, bila benar aku jatuh dalam pesona dirinya. Kami pun telah sampai di tujuan, lebih tepatnya dorm Bangtan. Aku memang selalu mengantarnya sampai depan _dorm_. Aku pun memberikan belanjaan miliknya ke tangannya. "Gomawo-yo, Yugyeom-ie." Ucapnya yang kubalas dengan deheman singkat. Entah sadar atau tidak, tanganku tiba-tiba saja menghentikan pergerakan langkahnya. "Jungkook-ah." Ucapku sesaat setelah ia menatapku dengan tatapan kaget, "Ne?" ucapnya. Mungkin memang benar bahwa aku sudah gila. Aku mendekatkan langkahku lalu menariknya perlahan masuk kedalam dekapanku. Walau hanya singkat tapi ini cukup membuatnya terdiam, antara bingung maupun terkejut. "Lihat diriku perlahan… lebih dalam dan utuh." Ucapku selepas memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menatapku cukup lama sebelum berucap, "Ne." balasnya singkat. Kuanggukkan kepalaku, "Masuklah... Aku yakin kamu sudah di tunggu sejak tadi." Ucapku. Dirinya hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu pergi masuk kedalam _dorm_. "Ck, _pabo_! Kim Yugyeom, kamu sungguh gila." Umpatku dalam hati. Aku pun memutuskan untuk cepat kembali ke _dorm_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**

 **Kiyo** **:** Aku udah lanjutin yaaa… thanks udah baca plus di comment juga :)

 **WT** **:** Yang kamu tunggu-tunggu udah ada d part ke 2 ini yaaa.. thanks udah baca plus comment juga :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** **:** Hunhun

 **Title** **:** One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** **:** Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** **:** Chapter

 **Main Cast** **:** Jungkook & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** **:** All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali setelah sekian lamanyaaaa…. Hehe ^^ semoga di part ke tiga ini kalian suka ne. Thanks buat para readers yang udah sempatin untuk baca plus comment di FF aku. BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Three**

 _ **"I didn't know there would be this many**_ _ **.**_ _ **That there are paths I haven't gone and paths that I can't go**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_ __ _ **– Jeon Jungkook**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook's POV**

Diriku kembali melihat dirinya yang telah menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapannya, sungguh. Detak ini tidak kunjung padam hingga membuat pipiku terasa panas. Entah senang ataupun terkejut sudah tidak bisa dibedakan. Tapi aku heran, kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini? Apakah mungkin diriku... "Ah sudahlah, aku jadi melamun disini." Seruku sembari menggeleng kasar kepalaku, aku pun memutuskan masuk kedalam.

"Aku kem-"

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriakan Jin _hyung_ membuatku kaget. Kenapa dari tadi banyak hal yang membuatku terkejut? Sungguh. "Jin _hyung_ , aku kaget tahu. Ada apa berteriak seperti itu?" Gerutuku.

"Masih bertanya ada apa? Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah tujuh malam, _hyung_ tidak lihat?" Ucapku sembari menunjuk jam dinding.

"Astaga, kamu ini tidak peka sekali. Maksudnya itu, kamu membuatku telat memasak makan malam. Mau aku potong jatah makanmu, eoh?"

" _Hyung, andwae-yo_."

"Heishh… Sudah-sudah, _aegyo_ mu tidak mampan untukku saat ini. Oh ya, bantu _hyung_ taruh barang belanjaanya di dapur _ne_." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku disini dengan tanganku yang masih menenteng barang belanjaan ini. Aku mengehela nafasku pelan, lalu mengikuti perintah Jin _hyung_. "Taruh saja disitu." Ucapnya, lalu aku menaruh kantaong belanjaan ini sesuai perintahnya. " _Hyung_ , aku tinggal ya." Ucapanku dibalasnya dengan deheman panjang. Aku pun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dinning room**

Aku mengaduk makanan yang ada dihadapanku tanpa rasa nafsu sama sekali. Entah mengapa, aku tidak berselera sekarang. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tersebut, antara diriku dan Dia. "Kookie-ah, _wae-yo_?" Panggilan J-hope _hyung_ membuyarkan lamunanku, setengah kaget aku langsung menatap dirinya. " _Ne_?" Balasku singkat.

"Ck, kenapa hanya diaduk-aduk saja makananmu?"

"Sedang tidak enak badan?" Ucap Taehyung _hyung_

Ucapan J-hope hyung dan Taetae hyung kubalas dengan gelengan kepala, " _Aniyo hyung_ -ie." Seruku sembari tersenyum tipis. Aku pun mengambil sesendok nasi dengan _kimchi_ sebagai lauknya, kumasukkan kedalam mulutku walau sebenarnya tidak sedang ingin memakannya. "Oh ya Kookie-ah, _hyung_ mau tanya padamu." Ucap Jin _hyung_ , kutatap sebagai balasannya. "Tadi kenapa kamu lama sekali pergi belanjanya?" Pertanyaan Jin _hyung_ membuatku berpikir mencari jawaban lain. Diriku diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang pas, mungkin?

"Oh tadi itu aku menunggu bus, tapi akhirnya aku kembali dengan _taxi_ karena busnya lama datang."

"Kenapa tidak jalan saja? Sepertinya tidak begitu jauh."

"Iya memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi barang bawaannya kan banyak _hyung_."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi _hyung_? Pasti hyung datang."

Aku menggarukkan tekuk leherku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Tidak apa, _hyung_ pasti juga lagi sibuk." Ucapku sembari terkekeh canggung. "Dasar kamu ini, lain kali bilang saja ne." Balasnya, diriku hanya mengganggukan kepalaku. Selesai dari ruang makan, aku pun menuju kamarku dan Namjoon _hyung_. Kurebahkan punggungku keatas Kasur ini, kuronggoh kantong celanaku untuk sekedar mengechek ponselku. Kulihat tidak ada notif chat apapun darinya. Diriku sempat berpikir tengah apa yang ia lakukan disana? Hem. Kutaruh ponselku kesembarang arah, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar cukup lama. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan diriku? Mengapa dengan mudahnya aku meng-iyakan ucapannya? Setelah kejadian itu, apakah bisa kembali? Diriku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. **Drrtt**.. Kuraih ponselku saat kurasa ada yang bergetar. Tanpa perlu mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan tersebut, aku segera membukanya.

" _Good night ^^" -_ _ **[Kim Yugyeom]**_

"Good night, too :D"

Jujur saja bahwa aku pernah menaruh harapan itu terjadi kembali. Namun, mengapa baru sekarang? Ketika kuberhasil lepas, ia menggapainya lagi, dan terasa lebih dalam. Haruskah aku melakukannya? Saat harapan itu dalam genggamanku. Kulempar kembali ponselku kesembarang arah, lalu kuletakkan kedua kelopak mataku diatas tanganku sebagai tumpuan. Kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku menghadap dinding kamar, "Haruskah? Ini terlalu sulit bagiku." Gumamku pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gyeom-ie, mungkin aku memang masih polos dan lugu untuk hal ini. Tapi bolehkah, aku mencintaimu?" Ucapku dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Kulihat dirinya terpaku diam, menatapku lurus. Diriku merasa gugup dengan balasannya, apakah ia akan membalasnya? Aku menunggunya cukup lama dan itu semakin membuatku takut. "Kookie-ah.." Panggilnya setelah lama terdiam. Dirinya mengengam telapak tanganku, lalu menepuknya pelan. "Pertama, aku ucapkan terima kasih bila kamu sudah mengukir namaku dihatimu. Kedua, aku menyayangimu namun…" Ucapannya terhenti disitu, diriku semakin penasaran. Degup jantungku berdetak tak karuan, "Namun apa?" Tanyaku. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Namun tidak lebih." Ucapnya. Diriku terpaku dengan ucapannya, "Maksudnya?" Tanyaku. "Aku sayang kamu sebagai teman namun, diriku belum bisa untuk mencintaimu." Ucapanya. Rasanya lidahku kelu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas perkataannya. Aku menatapnya lurus, tanpa berpikir apapun. "Kookie-ah, mianhae... Jeongmal mian." Ucapnya lagi. Entah apa lagi yang dapatku balas, diriku melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan. Aku tersenyum tipis sembari menatapnya, "Arraseo." Ucapku. Lama kami saling tatap-menatap, perlahan dirinya menjauh dari hadapanku. Ketika punggungnya lenyap dari pandanganku, kaki-kaki ini tidak mampu menopang tubuhku lagi. Diriku terduduk, menatap kosong kebawah. Mataku terasa perih namun tak mampu mengeluarkannya, kupejam mata ini perlahan._

 **.**

 **.**

Kubuka mataku perlahan, mencoba membiasakan sinar mentari memasuki retinaku. Aku menerawang langit kamar ini, "Aku takut." Gumamku. Kejadian yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam mengapa harus hadir kembali? Disaat aku melepaskannya, ia datang menghampiriku.

"Jungkook" Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Yoongi hyung tanpa aku sadar akan kehadirannya disini. Kubangkitkan tubuhku, lalu menatap Yoongi hyung dekat daun pintu.

"Ne?"

"Bangun dan bersihkan dirimu, kita ada jadwal rekaman untuk lagu baru nanti."

"Ahhh.. _I see, arraseo hyung_." Ucapku sembari menurunkan tubuhku dari atas kasur. Diriku berjalan menuju pintu, namun Yoongi hyung masih ditempat awalnya. Saat aku baru selangkah melewatinya, tiba-tiba Yoongi _hyung_ berucap sesuatu yang kuyakin tertuju untuku. "Believe and think correctly, that all require sacrifice." Setelahnya Yoongi _hyung_ melewatiku begitu saja dengan diriku yang terdiam ditempat ini. Sejenak aku berpikir, apakah Yoongi _hyung_ tahu kejadian tersebut? Namun itu tidak mungkin. Seingatku tidak ada seorangpun disana saat itu. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu mencoba melupakannya saja. Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yng sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yugyeom's POV**

Kugerakan setiap tubuhku mengikuti irama lagu yang diputarkan memalui _speaker_. Tubuhku berhenti bergerak di akhir lagu ini berbunyi, kududukan diriku ke lantai kayu tersebut. Nafasku terengah-engah mencari oksigen untuk kuhirup. "Yugyeom, tangkap." Kudengar teriakan Jackson _hyung_ memanggilku sembari melempari botol berisi air minelar kehadapanku. Tanganku secara otomatis menangkapnya dengan cepat. " _Gomawo-yo, hyung_." Ucapku lalu meneguk air tersebut setelah membuka tutupnya. Kulirik sejenak sesaat kulihat Jackson hyung duduk di sebelahku, "Hem.. _ne_." Balasnya. Kami pun hanya duduk bersebalahan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan dengannya, namun aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba bukan? Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya beberapa hal dengannya.

" _Hyung_."

"Ne?"

"Hemmm…. _Hyung_."

" _Wae-yo_?" Tanyanya sembari melihatku kebingungan di pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapan kami. Aku membalas tatapannya ke pantulan cermin ini, "Apa _hyung_ pernah merasa bersalah karena menyukai seseorang?" Tanyaku. Kulihat wajahnya semakin bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang baru saja kulontarkan. "Maksud pertanyaanmu apa? Bersalah karena menyukai? Kenapa bisa itu terjadi?" Tanyanya balik sembari menghadapku ke samping. Kuhelakan nafasku pendek, "Ya… merasa bersalah karena menyukai seseorang dimana sebelum itu pernah melukai hatinya. Apa pernah _hyung_ merasakannya?" Tanyaku.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu bertanya hal semacam itu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, _hyung_."

" _Nope, I never feel that before_."

"Ohhh… begitu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Dia?" Pertanyaan Jackson _hyung_ membuatku terdiam sejenak. Kusungingkan bibirku sedikit keatas, lalu membalasnya dengan deheman panjang. " _Hyung_ tahu perasaan bersalah yang kamu rasakan sekarang, tanpa harus di bilang pun. Bukan _hyung_ menganggap hal semacam ini sepele, tapi apapun itu yang lalu sudah menjadi cerita dimasa lalu. Maka, sekarang adalah masa yang harus kamu tata dengan baik untuk kedepannya." Ucapnya terhenti beberapa detik. " _Hyung_ dan kamu punya cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tentunya. Aku adalah tipe yang mengungkapkan perasaanku pada orang yang kucintai. Ketika aku memiliki seseorang yang kucintai, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa untuk membuatnya bahagia. Jangan menjadi orang lain, namun gunakan caramu untuk mengunggkapkan perasaanmu terhadapnya. Semua perbuatan pasti ada resiko yang didapatkan, baik itu memuaskan atau tidak kamu harus menerima bukan? Lakukan dulu, maka kamu baru tahu." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Diriku merenung setiap ucapan Jackson _hyung_ barusan. Benar apa yang diucapkannya, bila aku harus mencoba mengatakan hal ini padanya. Aku tidak yakin ia akan menerimaku sepenuhnya. " _Thanks_ untuk masukannya, _hyung_. Aku akan mencobanya." Ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis. "Ne." Balasnya singkat sembari menepuk pundakku pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**

 **nabila syakieb :** Iya, Kookie sekarang sudah besarrrr….. Hehehe, makasih juga udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF ku ini and comment too :D

 **WT:** Yuppss… Author sudah update yang berikutnya nihh wkwkwk… makasih ya udah sempetin waktu buat baca plus comment too :D

 **Ly379:** Iyaaa…. Udah author lanjutin yaa~~ makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF plus comment too :D

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Yup… that's right, Yugyeom on top. Makasih ya udah sempetin waktu buat baca FFku plus comment too :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** **:** Hunhun

 **Title** **:** One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** **:** Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** **:** Chapter

 **Main Cast** **:** Jungkook & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** **:** All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan ceritanya…. Hehe ^^ semoga di part ke empat ini kalian suka ne. Oh ya, kemungkinan ini akan menjadi moment yang cukup panjang . Thanks buat para readers yang udah sempatin untuk baca plus comment di FF aku. BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Four**

 _ **"Why are you trying to read my thoughts? Are you the only person who doesn't know what you're thinking?"**_ __ _ **– Kim Yugyeom**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yugyeom's POV**

 **At dorm**

Diriku merasa gusar sejak tadi, sedikit-sedikit aku akan menge _check_ ponselku. Menunggu balasannya yang tak kunjung dibalas olehnya sejak tadi sore. Apa ia sedang sibuk hari ini? Pikirku. Haruskah kutunggu balasan pesan darinya? Dan, membaca pesannya esok hari? Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Kuhembuskan nafasku panjang, lalu berniat menaruh kembali ponselku. Sesaat sebelum terlepas dari genggamanku, ponselku bergetar tanda notifikasi masuk. Diriku segera melihat siapakah itu? aku berharap ini darinya. Kuhembus nafasku, " _Official Account_." Gumamku. Aku pun menjauhkan ponselku tanpa melepasnya. Ponselku terus bergetar dan setiap aku mengechecknya hanya notifikasi dari _official account_ yang menyapaku. Mungkin ia memang benar-benar sedang sibuk hari ini. Ya sudahlah, aku pun meletakan ponselku lalu membalikan tubuhku kehadapan dinding. Diriku mencoba memejamkan mata, walau jujur saja susah. **Drrttt.. Drrttt…** ponselku bergetar lagi, dan itu pasti bukan darinya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, sampai ponselku bergetar kembali setelah beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku ragu, apakah aku harus melihatnya sejenak? Kuputuskan untuk mnge _check_ setelah ponselku bergetar kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Mataku bergedip berkali-kali saat melihat balasan darinya. Aku pun membuka pensannya, saat aku akan membalasnya tiba-tiba ia meneleponku. Jantungku mendadak berdetak kencang, " _Aigoo.. pabo-ya_." Gumamku. Aku pun segera mengangkat telephonenya. " _Yeoboseyo_?" ucapnya dari seberang sana. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku senang. _"Yeoboseyo? Gyeom-ie, neo yeogi issni?"_ Ucapannya membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku sesaat. "Ne, kookie-ya." Balasku singkat.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir tadi kamu tidak mendengar suaraku."

"Mana mungkin, aku pasti mendengar suaramu yang merdu itu."

"Ck, jangan mulai deh gombalan-gombalan recehmu itu."

"Receh? Tapi juga suka mendengarnya pasti." Balasku sembari terkekeh, sejenak dirinya terdiam dan aku yakin dirinya tersipu. "Apapun itu, terserah deh." Balasnya, "Oh ya, maaf aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu. Sejak pagi aku bersama _hyung deul_ di _studio_ untuk rekaman lagu. Jadi aku tidak memperhatikan ponselku, mian." Ucapnya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti akan kesibukkanmu."

" _By the way_ , ada apa kamu memanggilku tadi?" Saat aku akan mengatakan alasanku, tiba-tiba ia menyela ucapanku. "Gyeom-ie, kita lanjutkan lagi ya di _chat room_. Aku sudah mau naik van." Ucapnya. " _Ne, arraseo_." Balasku sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ponselku bergetar tak lama setelah itu.

" _Jadi, kenapa gyeom-ie?" -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

"Apakah besok kamu ada waktu senggang?"

" _Besok aku kosong, ada apa?" -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

"Kamu mau keluar jalan denganku besok?" Aku menunggu balasannya darinya cukup lama, hingga ponselku bergetar tanda notifikasi masuk. _"Boleh, jalan kemana?" -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

"Rahasia, akan kuberithu nanti. Besok jam 10 pagi, di tempat biasa."

" _Aigooo… ne, arraseo.' -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

"Kookie-ah…'

" _Ne?' -_ _ **[Jeon Jungkook]**_

" _Look deeper and feel deeply, that I'm on my way to see you now_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, dirinya hanya membalas pesan tersebut dengan emoticon senyum. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas ucapannya dengan apa lagi. Ia mengerti maksud dari perkataanya, namun dirinya cukup ragu untuk meyakinkan hal tersebut. Jungkook mengunci layar ponselnya, lalu memandang keluar jendela. Kebimbangan dalam hatinya semakin dalam, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Seru Jungkook dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari mobil van yang membawa mereka telah sampai di depan _dorm_. "Jungkook-ah." Panggil J-hope, sang empu yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya itu.

"Ne?" Balasnya

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun."

"Ohhh… iya, _hyung_."

Setelahnya, mereka berdua pun turun sedangkan yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu jalan masuk ke _dorm_. Sesampainya didalam _dorm_ , ponsel milik Jungkook bergetar tanda notifikasi masuk.

" _Sudah sampai di dorm?'_ _ **\- [ Kim Yugyeom]**_

" _Ne, baru saja sampai."_ _ **\- [Jeon Jungkook]**_

" _Baiklah, istirahat sana. Jangan tidur hingga larut malam, arra?" -_ _ **[Kim Yugyeom]**_

" _Arraseo-yo.'_ _ **\- [Jeon Jungkook]**_

" _Jjalja-yo, kookie-ya.'_ _ **\- [Kim Yugyeom]**_

" _Jjalja-yo, gyeom-ie.'_ _ **\- [Jeon Jungkook]**_

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya cukup panjang, lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Dirinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sesaat masuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia berhenti di depan wastafel lalu menatap pantulannya di cermin tersebut. Cukup lama dirinya dalam posisi tersebut, " _I'm afraid… to look deeper with you_." Ucapnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Jungkook bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dirinya, entah mengapa tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap semalaman. Jungkook tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih hari ini. Dirinya dengan santai mempersiapkan apa saja yang perlu disiapkan. Selesainya, dirinya bercermin sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu _stail_ pakaian. Baju berwarna _cream_ , lengan panjang dengan bahan rajut tipis dan celana _skiny jeans old blue navy_ dikenakannya rapi. Jungkook menata rambutnya di depan cermin, sesekali merapikan pakaiannya kembali. Diambilnya kalung panjang sebagai aksesoris tambahan. " _Done_." Serunya pelan, ia pun menutup lemari pakaian tersebut.

"Tumben sekali kamu sudah bangun." Ucapan Namjoon membuat Jungkook cukup terkejut. Dirinya tidak menyadari kehadiran namjoon ditempat ini. "Eoh, sejak kapan Namjoon _hyung_ disini?" Serunya. Namjoon menyederkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar sembari melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, "Semenit yang lalu." Ucapnya.

"Ahh.. I see."

"Rapi sekali, kamu mau kemana sepagi ini?"

"Tidak terlalu pagi juga bukan untuk keluar."

"Apapun itu lah, mau kemana? Sama siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Yak, jawablah dengan benar. Sebagai _leader_ , aku harus tahu kamu pergi kemana? Dengan siapa kamu pergi? Dsb."

"Baiklah." Ucap Jungkook sembari menjinjing _backpack_ merahnya. "Namjoon _hyung_ yang baik hati, Jungkook _magnae_ mau keluar jalan bersama temanku. _Otthae_?" Serunya dengan tatapan polos. Namjoon menatapnya dengan rasa geli, "Menggelikan! Pergilah, dan jangan pulang larut malam. _Arraseo_?" Ucapnya. Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Ne." balasnya singkat sebelum berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Jungkook-ah." Saat Jungkook tengah memakai sepatunya, tiba saja Jin memanggilnya dari belakang. Sontak Jungkook menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Ne?" Serunya. "Kamu mau keluar?" Tanya Jin penasaran. Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasannya. "Kamu tidak mau sarapan dulu? Jika iya, hyung buatkan _sandswich_ untukmu." Ucap Jin. Jungkook telah selesai memakai sepatunya, lalu berdiri tegak menghadap sejenak kearah Jin berdiri. "Tidak perlu, Jin hyung. Nanti aku beli diluar saja, _annyeong_." Pamitnya, lalu Jungkook membuka pintu _dorm_ sebelum keluar.

Sesampainya ia didepan jalan dorm, Tiba-tiba nada dering ponsel milik Jungkook berbunyi. Tanda ada yang menelepon dirinya, Ia tidak perlu menge _check_ siapa yang meneleponnya saat ini. _"Yeoboseyo?"_ Ucap dari seberang sana sesaat Jungkook menerima panggilan tersebut. "Ne Gyeom-ie, aku baru saja akan kesana. Tunggu sebentar, ne." Ucap Jungkook.

" _Tidak perlu, Kookie-ah."_

"Eoh, wae-yo?" Tanya Jungkook bingung, dirinya mendengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana. Ia semakin bingung dengan Yugyeom. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kookie-ah." Ucap Yugyeom, kerutan dikening Jungkook bertambah. "Kamu diam sebentar, lalu tolehkan kepalamu kearah tangan kirimu." Ucap Yugyeom lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja, dan kamu akan tahu."

Yugyeom mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut secara sepihak. Jungkook pun menatap layar ponselnya sejenak sebelum mengikuti intrukpeksi dari Yugyeom. "Aigoo… Gyeom-ie, sejak kapan?" tanya jungkook yang terkejut saat melihat yugyeom tepat disampingnya. Yugyeom tertawa kecil saat melihat Jungkook terkejut, "Sejak detik ini." Serunya.

"Tidak mungkin, seingatku tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa disampingku."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kamu tidak tahu, jika aku mempunyai pintu kemana saja."

Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas, "Sesukamu sajalah. Aku iya aja apa katamu." Ucapnya. Yugyeom semakin gemas melihatnya yang seperti ini, ia mencubit pelan ujung hidung milik Jungkook. Sang empu mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah Yugyeom menyelesaikan aksi cubitannya. "Kajja." Ajaknya, Jungkook mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. Mereka pun berjalan menuju halte bus, tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Sesampainya disana, mereka menunggu kedatangan bus berikutnya. "Gyeom-ie, kenapa tadi kamu menjeputku di depan _dorm_?" Tanya Jungkook sembari menggoyangkan kakinya, namun dirinya tidak melihat ke orang yang ditanyanya. Yugyeom meliriknya sejenak sebelum menatap lurus ke jalan raya, "Entahlah… aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya.

"Apa benar kamu tidak tahu?"

"Yup, itu benar. Kamu tidak percaya kah?"

"May be?"

Yugyeom menatap kearah Jungkook, "Apa perlu sebuah alasan pasti untuk menjemput seseorang pujaan hatinya?" Ucapnya. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, lalu membalas tatapan Yugyeom padanya. Perlahan tapi pasti Jungkook mencoba baca isyarat mata Yugeom, apakah boleh ia mempercayai perkataannya? atau, Apa ini hanyalah bualan semata? Dirinya mencari jawabannya. Saat Jungkook ingin berkata sesuatu, bus yang ditunggu oleh mereka sejak tadi pun tiba dihadapan mereka. "Kajja, perjalanan kita sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Seru Yugyeom. Tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Jungkook bicara, Yugyeom langsung menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam bus. Jungkook hanya pasrah dibawa kemana saja oleh yugyeom, ia menurutinya. Yugyeom sebenarnya tidak merencakan akan kemana mereka pergi, dirinya hanya mengikuti alur saja. Tujuannya mengajak Jungkook jalan, hanya satu yaitu ia ingin bersamanya seharian. Kemana pun itu, agar tetap bisa lama bersama Jungkook hari ini. Ia pun berhenti disalah satu halte yang tidak jauh dari CEOX Mall. Mereka pun turun, lalu masuk kedalam mall tersebut. Tidak seperti biasanya, keduanya tidak menggunakan penutup mulut atau apapun yang dapat menutupi identitas mereka. Hari ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung, hal terseut dikarenakan bukan akhir pekan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**

 **Replies to**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Apa yaa? Mmm… pertanyaanmu akan terjawab kok, nanti? Wkwk… thank you udah sempetin waktu buat baca plus di comment juga ^^ semoga kamu suka dengan part ini.

 **WT:** Iyaaa… pasti face to face kok, ditunggu kelanjutannya yaaa wkwk.. thanks udah sempetin waktu buat baca plus comment juga ^^ semoga kamu suka dengan part ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author** **:** Hunhun

 **Title** **:** One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** **:** Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** **:** Chapter

 **Main Cast** **:** Jungkook & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** **:** All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan ceritanya…. Hehe ^^ semoga di part ke lima ini kalian suka ne. Oh ya, kemungkinan ini akan menjadi moment yang cukup panjang . Thanks buat para readers yang udah sempatin untuk baca plus comment di FF aku. BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Fi** **ve**

 _ **"Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?"**_ _ **– Jeon Jungkook**_

 **.**

 **.**

Detik menjadi menit lalu berubah dalam hitungan jam, waktu terasa begitu cepat untuk dua insan tersebut. Keduanya begitu asik dengan dunia mereka, perbincangan-bincangan kecil yang dibumbui canda-tawa. Hingga mentari hangat yang menerpa bumi pun telah tergantikan oleh cahaya sang rembulan nan indah di langit yang kelam. Yugyeom menatap Jungkook yang tengah melihat-lihat deretan buku pada salah satu rak di _bookstore_. Hingga jemari Jungkook mengambil salah satu buku di rak tersebut. _Lullabies by Lang Leav_ , judul buku yang diambil olehnya. Jungkook membuka buku tersebut dan membacanya secara acak. Sedangkan Yugyeom tidak melakukan apapun, ia hanya memperhatikan Jungkook. Jarak diantara mereka cukup dekat hingga, sang empu yang ditatap tersebut merasa sedikit risih.

"Gyeom-ie, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

"Wae? Tidak suka?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi sedikit risih saja. Iya, sedikit."

"Oh ya? Tapi, aku tidak tuh."

Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas. "Jika begitu, kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya. "Karena…." Ucapan Yugyeom terhenti sejenak. Jungkook menatap Yugyeom sembari menunggu kelanjutan perkataan darinya. "Aku suka menatapmu. Karena, setiap gerak-gerikmu membuat bibir ini terus tersenyum." Lanjutnya. Jungkook secara otomatis memutuskan _eye contact_ diantara mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Yugyeom barusan. Dirinya berdehem, lalu mencoba kembali _focus_ membaca isi buku tersebut. Yugyeom tertawa renyah saat melihat tingkah Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Ck, _stop_ menertawakanku." Cibir Jungkook. Yugyeom berhenti tertawa, walau itu perlu usaha melakukannya, "Baiklah." Serunya. Jungkook ber-oh ria, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom disana setelah mengambil satu buku yang dibacanya tadi. "Yak, Kookie-ah." Seru Yugyeom, lalu mengejar langkah Jungkook yang ada di depannya. Jungkook berhenti disalah satu kasir, lalu membayar buku tersebut. Setelahnya, mereka keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

"Setelah ini, kita kemana lagi?" Tanya Jungkook, Yugyeom yang ada disampingnya melirik jam tangannya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST, "Sudah malam ternyata, sudah mau pulang? Apa masih mau lanjut?" Tanyanya. Jungkook terlihat seperti tengah menimang-nimang, "Terserah kamu." Ucapnya.

"Yakin? Boleh sampai malam 'kan'?"

" _Jangan pulang larut malam, Arraseo?"_ Peringatan dari Namjoon tiba-tiba saja terngiang di benak Jungkook. "Tapi ini kan belum larut malam, sepertinya tidak apa." Ucapnya dalam hati. "Iya, boleh saja." Balas Jungkook sembari tersenyum tipis. Yugyeom pun hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak-ngacak surai kepala Jungkook. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook tanpa mengatakan akan dibawa kemana perginya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia mendudukkan setengah tubuhnya di bangku taman tersebut. Jungkook menunggu Yugyeom di tempat ini, yang katanya akan segera kembali. " _Ige_." Seru Yugyeom sesaat berada dihadapan Jungkook. Sang empu pun melepaskan pandangannya dari buku bacaan yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia mengambil _ice choco_ yang dibawakan oleh Yugyeom untuknya, "Gomawo." Ucap Jungkook. Senyuman tipis sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih dari Jungkook. Yugyeom mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook, lalu menyeruput _ice choco_ miliknya.

"Tumben kamu membaca buku seperti itu. Bukankah, kamu suka baca komik?"

"Iya, memang. Tapi terkadang juga tidak."

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ingin membaca buku ini."

"Eiiii… Uri Kookie, sudah besar sekarang." Ucap Yugyeom. Tangannya mengusap pelan surai kepala Jungkook. Untung saja hari sudah gelap, pipinya yang merona pun tidak mungkin bisa dilihatnya. Jungkook mempautkan bibirnya, "Kita ini seumuran. Jadi tolong jangan lakukan hal itu, seaakan aku ini lebih kecil darimu." Protesnya. Yugyeom tertawa renyah medengar protesan Jungkook padanya, "Biarkan saja." Balasnya. Jungkook mengabaikan balasan yugyeom. Dirinya lebih memeilih melakukan kegiatannya sebelum pipinya semakin merona.

Setengah jam berlalu, hanya diam menyelimuti keduanya. Tidak ada untaian kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Jungkook yang membaca isi buku tersebut secara acak, dan Yugyeom sesekali mencuri pandang kesampingnya. "Kookie-ah." Tiba saja Yugyeom memanggil Jungkook. Sang empu yang merasa terpanggil pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara, "Ne?" Ucapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan ke kamu. Namun, boleh aku pinjam sebentar bukumu itu?"

"Boleh." Balas Jungkook, ia pun memberikan buku tersebut padanya. Yugyeom pun mengambil buku itu, lalu membuka lembaran demi lembaran yang sudah ia kenal sebelumnya. Jemarinya terhenti disalah satu halaman yang dicari olehnya. Setelah itu, ia memberikan buku tersebut dengan tetap terbuka. "Coba dibaca dalam hati." Ucapnya, Jungkook yang penasaran segera mengambil buku tersebut. Dirinya membaca setiap kalimat tersebut seksama.

 _ **Acceptance**_

 _There are things I miss_

 _that I shouldn't,_

 _and those I don't_

 _that I should_

 _Sometime we want_

 _what we couldn't_

 _sometimes we love_

 _who we could._

Entah apa yang dimaksud oleh Yugyeom, dirinya tidak mengerti sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak mengerti maksud dibalik _poetry_ tersebut. "Lalu? Mengapa kamu menyuruhku untuk membacanya? Dan, Apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan ke aku?" Tanyanya penuh arti. Yugyeom memalingkan pandangannya lurus kedepan, "Kookie-ah… bukan aku ingin mengungkit _moment_ yang pernah ada diantara kita. Namun, aku merasa bahwa ini belum terselesaikan secara utuh." Ucapnya. Jungkook menunggu kelanjutan perkataan yugyeom yang terhenti sejenak. Ia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud ' _moment_ ' tersebut.

"Saat itu diriku sempat bingung, mengapa kamu menyatakannya padaku? Diriku bertanya-tanya akan itu. Aku tidak mampu menerimanya, karena awalnya diriku tidak bisa melihatmu lebih dari itu. Maaf, bila aku tiba-tiba saja memutus hubungan kita secara sepihak. Diriku tahu ini tidak adil bagimu. Akan tetapi, aku pun juga tak tahu harus melakukannya dengan cara apa. Dan… entah bagaimana caranya samar wajahmu masuk kedalam mimpiku, dan aku mulai penasaran tentang dirimu."

"Karena itu, kamu memberikan pesan singkat padaku?"

"Iya, berawal dari itu." Ucapnya, "Kupikir saat itu kamu akan menolak ajakanku. Namun, dirimu berkata lain, dan saat itu aku berpikir ingin memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan kita. Waktu berlalu, semua hari-hari yang telah kulalui bersamamu membuatku merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan sebelumnya olehmu. Banyak hal yang masih tidak dapat aku pahami, mengapa bisa aku merasakan hal semacam ini? Dimana kita berdua tidak seharusnya bersatu dengan rasa yang melebihi batas teman." Ucap Yugyeom yang masih setia menatap lurus kedepan. Jungkook yang berada disampingnya tidak mampu melihat wajahnya sedari tadi. Dirinya menatap kearah kaki-kakinya yang diayunkan olehnya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja keheningan kembali menyelemuti keduanya. Jungkook tidak tahu harus membalas atau memberikan tanggapan atas ucapan Yugyeom itu.

Yugyeom mengambil buku yang berada di samping Jungkook. Lalu kembali membuka lembaran tersebut, sampai ia menemukan halaman yang dirinya inginkan. Yugyeom kembali memberikan pada Jungkook, "Bacalah." Ucapnya. Jungkook menerima buku tersebut tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

 _ **The Book Store**_

 _Standing in bookstore, near a street where_

 _you use to live, I found myself wishing you_

 _would walk through the door and when we could_

 _meet for the first time, all over again._

 _ **-Lang Leav**_

Jungkook menutup buku tersebut, kemudian menatap yugyeom balik. "Lalu?" Tanyanya. "Mianhae." Seru yugyeom, "Maaf bila aku melukai hatimu, meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa memberitahukan padamu. Jungkook-ah…"

"Ne?"

" _Will there still a room for me? Was I allowed back into your heart? Is there any chance for me?_ "

Dirinya terdiam sesaat mendengar penuturan Yugyeom tersebut. Gejolak dalam hatinya membuat Ia bimbang akan pilihannya. Jungkook cukup lama dalam diamnya, hingga dirinya berani mengatakan sesuatu. "Bisa beri aku waktu? Aku akan menjawab atas pertanyaanmu, nanti." Pintanya. Yugyeom tidak akan memaksanya ataupun menolak permintaan tersebut. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucapnya, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya yang telah lama terduduk tersebut. "Ayo kita pulang, perjalanan pulang kita cukup panjang." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Jungkook pun bangkit berdiri, "Mmm.." Balasnya. Keduanya pun jalan berdampingan menuju halte terdekat tempat tersebut.

Selama perjalanan kembali, tidak satu pun dari mereka membuka mulutnya. Keduanya, larut dalam masing-masing lamunan yang entah kemana. Jungkook yang duduk dekat jendela, menatap keluar jalan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak sepenuhnya melihat keluar jalan. Dari pantulan jendela, ia dapat melihat Yugyeom yang ada disampingnya. Dari sana pula, dirinya tahu bahwa sepintas Yugyeom ada melihat kearahnya. Namun, Jungkook hanya membalas tatapan itu dari pantulan tersebut. Bus yang ditumpangi oleh mereka pun akhirnya tiba di halte, tempat dimana awal mereka berangkat tadi pagi.

Keduanya turun dari dalam bus tersebut. Sesaat Yugyeom baru saja melangkahkan kakinya, suara Jungkook membuatnya berhenti, "Yugyeom-ah." Panggilnya. Jungkook terdiam diposisinya sejak ia turun dari bus tersebut. Yugyeom hanya membalikkan badannya menghadap Jungkook, tanpa membalas panggilan darinya. Ia menatap lurus kearah jungkook berdiri yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Dibalas tatapannya oleh Jungkook, "Mianhae.." Ucapnya. Yugyeom lebih memilih untuk diam, dan menunggu ucapan berikutnya. "Apa diriku mempunyai keberanian untuk membukakannya kembali? Aku tidak tahu, Yugyeom. Jangan terlalu menungguku lama." Ucap Jungkook, "Pulanglah dan tidak perlu lagi mengantarku kembali ke _dorm_." Ucapnya lagi.

Yugyeom melangkahkan kakinya selangkah demi selangkah, "Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti." ucapnya saat dihadapan Jungkook. "Namun, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu kembali ke _dorm_." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa kembali sendiri. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, aku merasa ini suatu keharussan untuk mengantarmu."

" _Wae-yo_? Apanya yang suatu keharussan?"

"Karena, aku yang memulainya duluan. Maka diriku pula yang harus mengakhirinya, jadi kumohon mengertilah aku." Ucap Yugyeom, senyuman tipis yang Ia tampilkan ke hadapan Jungkook. Ia menarik tangan Jungkook tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari sang empu. Jungkook pun akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai depan dorm. Yugyeom melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Gomawo." Ucap Jungkook.

"Mmm…"

Yugyeom masih belum bergerak dari posisinya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Jungkook pun masih setia di posisinya berdiri. "Ada yang ingin kamu ucapkan?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." Balas Yugyeom, "Aku lebih suka mengatakan 'sampai bertemu di lain waktu' bila dibandingkan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal'. Karena, pintuku akan terbuka untukmu bila kamu kembali mengetuknya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang berada dibelakangnya. Jungkook melihat punggung belakang Yugyeom yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dari hadapannya hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**

 **Replies to**

 **WT :** Iyaaa unyu ya mereka? Wkwk… btw, maafkan author yang kadang suka typo . thanks ya udah sempetin waktu buat baca plus comment juga. Semoga kamu suka dengan part berikutnya

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** Wkwk… sudah berani sekarang gyeomi-nya :D thanks ya udah baca plus comment juga. Semoga kamu suka dengan part berikutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author** **:** Hunhun

 **Title** **:** One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** **:** Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** **:** Chapter

 **Main Cast** **:** Jungkook & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** **:** All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan ceritanya…. Hehe ^^ semoga di part ke enam ini kalian suka ne. Oh ya, kemungkinan ini akan menjadi moment yang cukup panjang . Thanks buat para readers yang udah sempatin untuk baca plus comment di FF aku. BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 _ **NB :**_ __ _ **This story is mine and all cast belongs**_

 _ **to their parents & the company**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Six**

 _ **"I was lost for such a long time  
But don't worry now, I won't ever leave again."**_ __ _ **– Kim Yugyeom**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook's POV**

Pikiranku tidak sejalan dengan langkah kakiku, aku tidak langsung menuju pintu dorm. Namun, diriku sekarang berada di _rooftop_. Aku belum mampu untuk masuk kedalam, diriku membutuhkan tempat untuk sendiri sementara waktu. Aku memandang lurus kearah depan, menatap gemerlapnya malam yang penuh cahaya lampu di daerah Gangnam. Diriku yang telah lama larut dalam benakku tidak menyadari kehadirannya disampingku. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya, "Hyung sejak kapan?" Tanyaku. Yoongi hyung yang aku maksud itu, ada tepat disampingku. "Sejak dari bawah." Ucapnya sembari membalikan punggungnya yang kini disandarkannya diperbatasan _rooftop_.

"Maksudnya? Apa hyung… melihat kejadian tadi?" Tanyaku. Diriku terkejut mendengar penuturan Yoongi hyung. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Jadi, hyung mendengarnya juga?" Pertanyaanku kembali dibalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala. "Apa ini kali pertama hyung tahu?" Tanyaku hati-hati, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti sedang mengintrograsinya. "Sejujurnya…" Ucap Yoongi hyung yang memberi jeda beberapa detik. Yoongi hyung menatap kearahku, "Hyung sudah tahu lama." Ucapnya.

"Seberapa banyak hyung tahu?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya saja hyung pernah melihat kalian 3 kali bertemu termasuk hari ini."

"3 kali?"

"Yupp.. Pertama, saat aku baru saja kembali dari studio dan tidak sengaja melihat kalian jalan berdua. Kedua, ketika kalian depan _dorm_ saat dimana kamu disuruh oleh Jin _hyung_ untuk belanja. Ketiga, hari ini." Perkataan Yoongi hyung membuatku diam sesaat. "Apa Yoongi hyung ada mengatakan ke member lain?" Pikirku dalam hati. "Tenang saja, dari awal sampai detik ini pun hanya hyung yang tahu tentang permasalahan kalian." Ucapnya. Yoongi hyung seakan mampu membaca pikiranku. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Syukur lahh… Gomawo hyung." Ucapku dan dibalasnya dengan deheman panjang.

"Bukan hyung ingin mencampuri urusanmu, namun seberapa yakin keputusan hatimu terhadapnya?" Diriku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya langsung, aku hanya diam merenung. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu seberapa besar keyakinan yang kupunya. "Don't know, maybe not to much. But then, I'm still don't know."

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Mengapa Ia baru datang sekarang? Disaat aku tidak menginginkanya kembali." Tanyaku padanya yang sebenarnya aku tahu apa jawabannya. "Hyung tidak mampu menjawabnya, karena yang tahu hanya pada kekuatan alam bawah sadarmu." Balasnya.

"Tapi hyung…. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahuinya." Ucapku. Mataku mulai terasa panas, namun aku tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkannya. Bila aku keluarkan maka akan terlihat lemah, bukan? Aku tidak suka dikasihani karena hal ini. Diriku tersentak saat aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang memelukku saat ini. " _Eject what you want to shed. Not that a man look weak simply because of crying, but there were times when he was not able to hold it too long_." Ucapannya sukses membuat hatiku sekejap menjadi rapuh. Bukan keinginanku untuk menangis, namun cairan bening yang seenaknya keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi hyung yang sesekali ia mengelus punggungku.

Cukup lama aku menangis depannya, diriku menjauhkan tubuhku sembari mengusap sisa air mataku. "Merasa lebih baik?" Pertanyaannya kubalas dengan anggukan pelan. Yoongi hyung mengusap pucuk kepalaku, "Semoga ini benar." Ucapnya. Jujur saja, tidak seutuhnya aku benar-benar merasa lebih baik.

"Mmm… sebenarnya hyung, tidak terlalu pandai mengatakan kata-kata bijak." Ucapnya, diriku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Seberapa keyakinan dengan keputusanmu, tolong jangan ada keraguan didalamnya. Karena, hal itulah yang akan membuatmu kembali terluka atau bisa jadi penyesalan. Bukan hyung memihak siapapun disini, namun kamu harus tahu bila kesempatan tidak mungkin datang berkali-kali, bukan?" Ucapnya. Mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Yoongi hyung, tapi bisakah? Ini yang kuragukan. Tiba saja ponselku berdering tanda panggilan masuk, dan saat kulihat layar tersebut tercantum nama Jin hyung.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Ini dari Jin hyung, jika aku angkat dan ia mendengar suaraku yang seperti ini pasti banyak tanya jadinya." Ucapku, ponselku kembali berdering kedua kalinya. "Berikan padaku, aku yang akan menjawabnya." Ucap Yoongi hyung, aku pun memberikannya langsung.

"Yeobose-"

"…"

"Ya, aku sedang bersama Jungkook."

"….."

"Aku tadi memintanya untuk menemaniku makan."

"….."

"Iya Jin hyung, arraseo. Sudahlah, tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"…."

"Tenang saja, aku tahu itu. Kami lagi dalam perjalanan kembali, _otthe_?" Setelahnya Yoongi hyung mengembalikan ponselku. "Aishh… Jin hyung selalu saja bawel ini itu." Cibirnya, "Ayolah kita kembali. Sebelum aku nanti di jadikan menu sarapan besok pagi." Ucapnya asal. Aku terkekeh mendengar cibiran Yoongi hyung, aku pun mengikuti langkahnya menuju _dorm_ kami. "Oh ya, sebelum masuk kedalam dorm nanti basuh mukamu dengan air di wc terdekat." Ucapanya kubalas anggukan kepala pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other side in the same time.**

 **Yugyeom's POV**

"Aku kembali." Ucapku dengan suara pelan, kuhelakan nafasku panjang saat kulihat tidak ada seorang pun di ruang tengah. Dipastikan telah berada di dalam kamar masing-masing. Aku pun memilih ke arah dapur. Sesampainya disana, aku mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air mineral dingin. Hanya untuk menghilangkan dahaga sejenak setelah melakukan perjalanan yang kurasa cukup panjang. Kupandangi gelas kaca tersebut yang masih terisi airnya setengah, tidak ada alasan yang pasti mengapa aku melakukannya. Cukup lama aku memandanginya, kutaruh kembali gelas tersebut tanpa menghabiskannya. "Sudah kembali rupanya." Ucapan Jaebum hyung cukup membuatku terkejut. "Ahhh… ne." Balasku sembari menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. "Mmm.. jangan tidur hingga larut malam, ingat besok kita masih ada latihan." Ucap Jaebum hyung padaku sembari membuka lemari pendingin. Aku berdehem panjang sebagai balasan atas ucapannya.

"Yugyeom-ah, apa kamu masih menggunakannya?" Tanyanya setelah menutup pintu lemari pendingin tersebut. Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Benda apa ya hyung?" Tanyaku heran. Telunjuk Jaebum hyung yang menjawab pertanyaanku, ia menunjuk gelas yang ada disebelah. Aku melihat gelas tersebut lama, hingga aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Masih kugunakan hyung." Balasku dengan senyum canggung yang kutunjukkan. Jaebum hyung hanya beroh ria, lalu mengambil gelas lain di lemari penyimpanan. "Habiskan airmu, jika kamu butuh." Ucap Jaebum hyung, "Sudah yaa.. hyung, duluan." Ucapnya lagi yang kemudian meninggalkanku disini sendiri. Entah mengapa karena ucapannya membuatku kembali mengambil gelas kaca tersebut yang sebelumnya kuletakan. Perkataanya seperti seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang terjadi, Aku tersenyum miris. Andaikan Ia seperti air ini yang tinggal kuteguk habis saat aku membutuhkannya. Namun, itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan. Mengapa hal ini sesulit itu? Disaat aku mulai membutuhkannya, ia menjauh. Apakah ini karma? Apa mungkin inilah hasil dari perbuatanku yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya? Diriku tersenyum miris.

Sesak didada membuatku merasakan sakit yang kurasa dapat membunuhku. Sesakit ini kah rasanya? Pasti ini yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan seseorang, apa yang kamu tabur itulah yang kamu tuai. Namun… benar tidak bisa diperbaikinya? Aku membutuhkanya saat ini. Kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku hingga tanpa terasa, aliran hangat jatuh begitu saja tanpa kupinta untuk keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan, kubiarkan iris mataku terkena sinar mentari pagi agar terbiasa. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, kemudian meregangkan tubuh-tubuhku yang kaku ini. Kududukkan setengah tubuhku di pinggir Kasur yang kutiduri semalam. Kulihat setiap sudut kamar ini, "Kosong" Pikirku. Hingga aku menangkap benda yang tidak asing itu bertengger dinakas meja tersebut. Aku membangkitkan tubuhku untuk mengambil benda itu disana. Gelas kaca, ya benda yang kumasud sejak tadi ternyata aku membawanya hingga ketempat ini. Entah aku sadar atau tidak saat membawanya. Masih setia air mineral itu yang terisis setengah di dalam gelas ini. Kupandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku meneguk habis air tersebut. "Memang benar, aku harus menghabiskannya saat kubutuhkan." Seruku pelan. Namun ia bukan air yang hanya dibutuhkan sesaat saja, tapi lebih dari itu. Mungkin apa yang telah terjadi tidak dapat dirubah, tapi bukan berarti tidak dapat diperbaiki bukan? Ini permulaan bukanlah akhir. Diriku akan mencoba mengambil hatinya kembali, untukku.

"Yugyeom-ah, cepatlah bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan latihan." Ucap Bambam hyung yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar. "Ahh.. Ne, arra." Ucapku sekenanya, lalu bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**

 **Replies to**

 **WT:** Iyaaa… sedikit complicated hehehe… Thanks ya udah sempetin waktu untuk baca dan comment juga, semoga kamu suka dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author** **:** Hunhun

 **Title** **:** One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** **:** Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** **:** Chapter

 **Main Cast** **:** Jungkook & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** **:** All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan kelanjutan ceritanya…. Hehe ^^ semoga di part ke tujuh ini kalian suka ne. Oh ya, kemungkinan ini akan menjadi moment yang cukup panjang . Thanks buat para readers yang udah sempatin untuk baca plus comment di FF aku. BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 **NB :** _ **This story is mine and all cast belongs**_

 _ **to their parents & the company**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Seven**

 _ **"Will you stay by my side? Will you promise me? You're so beautiful that I'm scared."**_ __ _ **– Jeon Jungkook**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja, banyak moment-moment yang terjadi didalamnya. Entah sudah hari yang keberapa tidak ada komunikasi diantara keduanya. Baik Jungkook maupun Yugyeom hanya diam tanpa kata yang diucapkan. Setelah kejadian tersebut, hubungan keduanya mulai merenggang. Mereka pun tengah disibukkan oleh pekerjaan di dunia music tersebut. Seperti saat ini, Jungkook tengah berada di lokasi pembuatan music video untuk lagu baru mereka yang tidak lama lagi akan di _realese_. Ia dan beberapa member lainnya sedang menunggu giliran _personal shoot_. Dirinya tengah duduk disalah satu sofa diujung sana. Jungkook membuka social media sebentar sembari menunggu, sampai hal yang tidak terduga muncul. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan notification massage, dirinya tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tidak perlu ia membaca nama pengirimnya, dari suara notif pun dirinya tahu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Yugyeom, seseorang yang membuat Jungkook bingung belakangan ini. Dirinya merasa ragu untuk membukanya, perlukah ia melakukannya? Pikirnya dalam hati. Jungkook ingin saja mengabaikan pesan tersebut, namun dilubuk hati terdalammnya dirinya penasaran. Jungkook mendiamkannya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Jungkook terkejut saat melihat isi _chatroom_ mereka. Isinya adalah kiriman foto-foto mereka berdua yang kemungkinan berada di dalam ponsel Yugyeom. Jungkook membuka salah satu foto tersebut, sesaat ia tersenyum saat melihatnya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi terseyum tiba saja berubah. Dirinya teringat akan kejadian tersebut, perasaannya kembali bercampur aduk. Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Ponselnya berbunyi kembali, bukan foto ataupun tulisan melainkan pesan suara yang dikirim olehnya. Jungkook mendekatkan _speaker_ ponselnya, agar lebih dapat didengar.

" _it was a question I had worn on my lips for days. Like a loose thread on my favorite sweater I couldn't resist pulling, despite knowing it could all unravel around me. Do you love me? I ask."_

Jungkook terpaku diam, tidak tahu harus membalas perkataannya dengan apa. Ia memandangi _chat room_ mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun, sampai ponselnya bergetar kembali. Sesak didadanya tiba saja muncul saat membaca pesan darinya, _'In your hesistation, I found my answer'_. Bukan Jungkook tidak ingin membalas pesannya, hanya saja ia masih ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dirinya benar-benar masih membutuhkan waktu yang entah sampai kapan ia merasa cukup. "Jungkook-ah, ppalli." Teriak Taehyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Jungkook yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera bangkit berdiri, "Ne." Balasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 weeks later**

Yugyeom mulai merasa putus asa, menunggu jawaban darinya sangat membuat dirinya gelisah. "Haruskah seperti ini?" Ucapnya dalam hati. Dirinya tengah berada di ruang tengah, menonton TV yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar diperhatikan olehnya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan ponsel, walau dirinya tahu ini mustahil. Namun apa salahnya bila berharap, meskipun hanya kecil kemungkinan itu terjadi. Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Jackson, ialah orangnya. Ia menghampiri Yugyeom yang terduduk diam disana. Jackson mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah Yugyeom. Sang empu pun tersadar saat merasa keberadaan seseorang disebelahnya. Ia hanya menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Lalu, dirinya kembali diam dan matanya lurus ke layar TV tersebut. Jackson pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Sedang punya masalah?" tanya Jackson hati-hati.

"Mmm…."

"Boleh hyung tahu apa itu?"

"Tentangnya, hyung tahu akan itu."

"Ahhh…. I see, bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Pertanyaan dari Jackson membuatnya harus menghelakan nafasnya berkali-kali. Yugyeom tersenyum miris, "Buruk hyung." Ucapnya.

"Buruk? Bisa diperjelas maksudmu?"

"Mmm… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Ucap Yugyeom, "Aku sudah mengutarakan isi hatiku padanya. Namun sepertinya, tidak ada lagi kesempatanku untuknya." Ucapnya, dan lagi ia tersenyum miris.

"Apakah ia mengutarakan kata penolakkan dari mulutnya?" Tanya Jackson, sang empu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "Lalu mengapa kamu bersikap seolah-olah semuanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Memang benar jika dia tidak mengatakannya langsung, tapi sikapnya terhadapku yang menunjukkannya."

"Ck, seberapa banyak keyakinanmu itu?"

Yugyeom terdiam sejenak, memikirkan keyakinannya itu. "Tapi hyung…" Serunya.

"Jika kamu saja masih ragu seperti itu, jangan mencoba untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Jakcson yang melirik kearah Yugyeom sebentar. "Bukan karena ia bersikap acuh terhadapmu berarti dia menolakmu. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika memang benar itu adanya." Ucapnya.

Yugyeom menghelakan nafasnya panjang, lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jackson. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang, hyung? Aku sudah berusaha, namun sejauh ini hasilnya nihil." Ucapnya. "Berarti kamu masih kurang keras menunjukkan usahamu, hingga ia tidak saja meresponmu balik. Lakukanlah sampai batas akhir dari usahamu, Baik maupun buruk hasilnya kamu harus menerima itu."

Yugyeom hanya diam tanpa kata satu pun. Baik Jackson maupun Yugyeom, sama-sama memilih untuk diam. Sampai akhirnya diantara mereka pun mulai bersuara. "Hyung, sebelum aku melakukan usaha terakhirku ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

" _What I felt about him was a mistake_?" Pertanyaan Yugyeom untuknya dapat ia pahami maksud dibalik itu. Jackson menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Kesalahan atau bukan hanyalah masalah darimana cara kamu memandang akan hal itu. Sudut pandang setiap manusia tidaklah sama, bila kamu bertanya padaku maka jawabanku tidak juga. Kamu percaya _the power of love_? Cinta itu murni tanpa adanya perbadaan didalamnya. Dan, cinta tidak akan pernah salah hanya bagaimana kamu mengartikannya saja. Maka aku tanya padamu, apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya?" Ucapnya panjang lebar. "Pertayaan darimu itu hanya bisa diketahui olehmu sendiri, bukan orang yang menjawabnya." Ucapnya lagi.

Yugyeom menatap Jackson lama, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri. "Hei, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Jackson dengan nada heran. "Aku mau pergi mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku, hyung. Gomawo-yo." Ucap Yugyeom yang kemudian meninggalkan Jackson sendiri disana. "Ck, dasar bocah satu ini." Cibirnya. "Yugyeom-ah, kamu sudah tahu jawabannya jauh sebelum itu." Gumamnya pelan.

 **Yugyeom's POV**

Kaki-kakiku membawaku entah kemana, diriku hanya menyelusuri arah jalan ini. Aku terus berjalan tanpa tahu kapan akan berhenti. Aku mencari jawaban atas pertanyaanku, sejujurnya diriku sudah tahu lama. Namun aku tidak berani menjawabnya. Kakiku berhenti disalah satu pinggiran jembatan, aku menaruhkan pergelangan tanganku diatas _railing_ tersebut. Diriku menatap sekitarku, rerumputan dan bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, menghiasi taman ini. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku menghelakan nafasku, "Hukum timbal balik memang kejam." Ucapku dalam hati. Baru saja ingin melamun tiba saja aku mendengar petikkan senar gitar. Dari suaranya, aku yakin tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menoleh kearah belakang, dan tepat tidak jauh dari tempatku terdapat sepasang kekasih dibangku taman itu. Aku pun membalikkan kepalaku ke posisi awal, setelahnya aku mulai menikmati petikkan senar gitar yang dimainkannya.

"Ahh… aku tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan." Seruku dengan nada setengah berteriaknya. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari taman tersebut. Aku berharap, uasahaku yang terakhir ini berhasil. Walau kecil kemungkinan, tapi biarkan aku melakukannya. Lebih baik aku mencobanya daripada tidak sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jungkook's POV**

Aku bersama member lain tengah berada di _dance studio_. Kami sehabis mengulang tarian _coreo_ untuk _comeback_ berikutnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah hari berada di _studio_ ini membuatku merasa lelah. Kusandarkan tubuhku ke dinding studio, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah ini. Sesekali aku tersenyum kecil melihat VHope hyung dan Jimin hyung melakukan gerakan konyol. Terkadang aku heran, seberapa banyak tenaga yang mereka miliki? Kugelengkan kepalaku. Kuahlikan pandanganku kearah lain, _and see what_? Aku mendapatkan suguhan pandangan yang terlalu 'manis'. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang kulihat? Ya, aku melihat Jin hyung yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Namjoon hyung. Entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya, kudengar tawa setiap kata yang diucapkan keduanya. Terkadang aku sering merasa iri hanya karena melihat mereka. Aku tersenyum miris, tiba saja saat aku teringat momentku bersamanya dulu. Kuhelakan nafasku, aku sendiri saja masih belum tahu apa diriku mampu menyanggupinya? Mmm.

"Jungkook-ah." Kudengar teriakan Yoongi hyung yang tengah duduk dikursi, berada tidak jauh dari _speaker_ itu. "Ne, wae hyung?" Tanyaku padanya. Yoongi hyung hanya menyuruhku untuk ke tempatnya dengan tanda gerakkan tangannya. Aku dengan malas mengikuti arahannya tersebut, "Kenapa hyung?" Tanyaku sesaat tepat di hadapannya. Yoongi hyung menunjukkan ponselku dengan jari telunjuknya yang ada diatas meja dekatnya. "Ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi." Ucapnya, "Sepertinya ada pesan penting, kurasa." Ucapnya lagi. "Ahhh.. I see, thanks." Ucapku, lalu mengambil ponselku yang ada diatas meja ini. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa pesan itu tidak lain adalah darinya. _And_ _see_ _what_? _I'm right for that, just a message from he_. Sebuah pesan suara darinya, aku tidak membukannya. Ponselku bergetar sekali lagi dan itu darinya, _'Aku harap kamu dapat mendengarnya, isi hatiku.'_ Isi pesannya. Sesaat aku berpikir untuk membukanya, namun diriku mengurungkan niatku.

"Hyung, hari ini ke studio rekaman?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Mmm.. sepertinya tidak, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya."

"Ohhh…"

"Hyung, boleh aku pinjam sebentar?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatapku heran, aku hanya tersenyum canggung padanya. "Boleh saja, tapi…" Ucapnya yang sengaja di putus olehnya. "Ya? Hyung?" Tanyaku. "kalian semua, berkumpullah." Tiba-tiba saja suara Bang PD membuyarkan percakapanku dengan Yoongi hyung. Kami pun akhirnya mengikuti arahannya.

"Kalian semua sudah dapat kembali ke _dorm_. Aku mohon jaga kesahatan dengan baik, karena beberapa hari kedepan kalian akan menjadi sangat sibuk. Kuberikan waktu 2 hari untuk memulihkan stamina kalian, sekian untuk hari ini." Ucapnya. "Ne, kamsahamnida." Ucap kami bersamaan, kemudian Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Kami pun segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke _dorm_. "Jungkook-ah, pakai saja _studio_ nya." Ucap Yoongi hyung sembari menepuk pundakku. Aku menolehkkan kepalaku dari tas ranselku, "Gomawo hyung." Ucapku sembari tersenyum tipis. "Ingat, jangan pulang larut malam." Serunya sebelum Yoongi hyung keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku menjinjing tas ranselku ke belakang punggung, lalu keluar menuju studio rekaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author** **:** Hunhun

 **Title** **:** One More, Way To Love

 **Genre** **:** Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance, Friendship

 **Length** **:** Chapter

 **Main Cast** **:** Jungkook & Yugyeom

 **Support Cast** **:** All member BTS / Bangtan boys and GOT7

Hai, author kembali lagi dan mempersembahkan part ke delapan yang merupakan ending dari FF-ku kali ini. Thank you banget buat para readers yang udah sempatin untuk baca plus comment di FF aku dari part awal sampai terakhir. BTW, ini kali pertamanya aku mencoba _pair_ yang bukan didalam satu group. Hope you all like my story, happy reading ^^

 **NB :** _ **This story is mine and all cast belongs**_

 _ **to their parents & the company**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part Eight**

" _ **Love is not over, it doesn't make sense**_ _ **."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Story is not over, it doesn't make sense**_ _ **."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Talk is not over, it doesn't make sense still**_ _ **."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Problem is not over, it doesn't make sense**_ _ **."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

"Yoongi hyung, Jungkook kemana?" Tanya Namjoon saat berada didalam mobil van mereka. Yoongi melepaskan _earphone_ nya, "Dia ke studio rekaman." Ucapnya. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Studio? _For what_?" Tanyanya heran. Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh, " _I don't know_." Balasnya sembari memasangkan _earphone_ nya kembali. Namjoon menghelakan nafasnya singkat, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tidak ada yang tahu akan benak Yoongi. Tapi yang pasti ia hanya menutup sebelah matanya seakan tidak melihat. Membiarkan Jungkook memecahkan masalahnya sendiri. Jungkook sudah dewasa, sudah mampu menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk kedepannya sendiri. Yoongi percaya akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya didalam studio rekaman, Jungkook memposisikan duduknya diatas kursi beroda tersebut. Hanya beberapa item yang diaktifkan olehnya, salah satunya computer didepannya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Baiklah." Serunya saat memasangkan _earphone_ tersebut ke indra pendengarannya. Sebelumnya, Jungkook telah menyambungkan ponselnya dengan kabel data yang dipasangkannya ke CPU. Jungkook menyalakan pesan suara yang dikirimkan oleh Yugyeom beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Jungkook-ah, kau dapat mendengar suaraku kan? Kuharap kamu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan, kumohon jangan menghentikan pesan suara ini begitu saja. Please, listen to this voice until the end."_ Pesan suara ini terhenti untuk beberapa detik, Jungkook masih setia menunggu kelanjutannya. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin tambah besar, ia terkejut mendengar kelanjutan pesan itu. sebuah intro dari alat music piano, awal lagu yang sangat di kenalnya.

 _ **The long night is following you as it flows  
Time follows you and fades  
Why are you getting farther away? So far that I can't reach you?**_

 _ **Tell me why, you're so far away, why  
Can't you see me in your eyes anymore?**_

 _ **Love is so painful  
Goodbyes are even more painful  
I can't go on if you're not here  
Love me, love me  
Come back to my arms  
Love is so painful  
Goodbyes are even more painful  
I can't go on if you're not here  
Love me, love me  
Come back to my arms**_

 _ **Love is not over, over, over  
Love is not over, over, over  
Love is not over, over, over  
Love is not over, over, over**_

 _ **Love is so painful  
Goodbyes are even more painful**_

 _ **Love Is Not Over – BTS**_

" _Jungkook-ah, masih disana kan? Kamu dengar bukan? Kuharap begitu. Mungkin suaraku tidak sebagus dirimu, dan hanya permainan pianoku yang bisa kuperindah. Aku rasa kamu pasti sangat hafal dengan lagu ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa disetiap lirik lagu ini adalah curahan isi hatiku. Terima kasih jika kamu mendengarkannya sampai akhir, bila tidak pun aku tidak masalah. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu dan entah sampai kapan diriku dapat menghentikannya, thank you."_

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dirinya terkejut mendengar isi pesan tersebut. Bagai ribuan hujan yang menghantam tubuhnya hingga terasa berat dan sesak. Janntungnya seakan mati dan tidak berdetak beberapa saat. Sesak ini membunuhnya hingga ke ulu hati. Tanpa diketahui olehnya, cairan bening itu turun secara bergantian melewati kedua pipinya. Jungkook membiarkanya, cairan bening itu mengalir deras sampai ia merasa cukup dengan semuanya. Mungkin tangisannya tanpa suara, namun hanya cairan-cairan bening itu yang berbicara. Jungkook melepaskan _earphone_ nya tersebut, lalu meng _cover_ seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Dinya tidak lagi menangis melainkan menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang kacau ini. Dalam diam, Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah menetapkan sebuah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Apapun resikonya, Jungkook siap menghadapinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **In other side**

Yugyeom belum kembali dari studio nari, dirinya tengah terduduk diatas lantai yang bercat putih polos tersebut. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada latihan _coreo_ atau apapun itu, namun ia hanya ingin mempunyai ruang untuk sendiri. Yugyeom tidak terlalu berharap banyak dari pesan yang sekitar satu setengah jam lalu dikirimnya. Menunggu balasan dari Jungkook hanya membuatnya semakin frustasi, _that's false hope he think_. Yugyeom pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, kembali ke dormnya. Saat Yugyeom membereskan isi ransel hitamnya, tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi kembali yang sebelumnya juga bergetar. Ia tidak menggubrisnya, Yugyeom merasa tidak perlu melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan itu.

 **Drrtt…. Drrttt…** kembali ponselnya bergetar dan Yugyeom masih setia dengan pendiriannya. Bergetar dan bergetar ponsel miliknya, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya getaran tersebut. Yugyeom berdengus kesal, lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggunya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pesan dari Jungkook membuatnya merasa ini seperti di alam mimpinya. Bila ini memang mimpi, jangan bangunkan dirinya, biarkan ini berlanjut. Yugyeom segera membuka pesan tersebut dan membaca pesannya satu persatu.

 _ **23:05 KST – Jeon jungkook**_

" _Finally, I want you to know how sorry I am for pushing you away when I had only meant to bring you closer. And if I ever felt like home to you, it was because you were safe with me. I want you to know that most of all. I don't know how many millions of cells you are made of and if they have any idea they are part of something so beautiful and unimaginably perfect."_

 _ **23:30 KST – Jeon Jungkook**_

" _Yugyeom-ah, kamu masih terjaga?"_

 _ **23:32 KST – Jeon Jungkook**_

" _Yugyeom-ah, where are you?"_

 _ **23:33 KST – Jeon Jungkook**_

" _Are you slepping already?"_

 _ **23:34 KST – Jeon Jungkook**_

" _Please, just this once…"_

 _ **23:35 KST – Jeon Jungkook**_

" _I want to see you, could it?"_

Untuk beberapa saat Yugyeom terdiam, mencerna semua kata-kata Jungkook yang membuatnya bingung. Apa maksud dari anak itu? Pikirnya, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Yugyeom yang sudah kembali dari lamunanya segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **23:41 KST – Kim Yugyeom**_

" _I'm not be asleep, I was in the studio. why?"_

 _ **23:41 KST – Jeon Jungkook**_

" _I'm in front."_

Detik itu juga Jungkook langsung membalas pesan dari Yugyeom. Ia mengerutkan keningnya yang bingung dengan kaliamat Jungkook, Tidak lucu jika ini hanyalah lolucon.

 _ **23:42 KST – Kim Yugyeom**_

" _In front of which do you mean?"_

 _ **23:42 KST – Jeon Jungkook**_

" _In front of your studio, come down. I am here."_

Yugyeom membelalakan matanya yang terkejut dengan kalimat Jungkook baru saja. " _He's kidding_!" Seru Yugyeom dengan nada yang setengah berteriak. Ia segera menjinjing tas ransel hitamnya itu ke belakang punggung, lalu turun ke lantai paling bawah dengan _lift_. Sesampainya dibawah, Yugyeom mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Jungkook yang katanya berada di tempat ini. Benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, bahwa Jungkook menunggunya di depan gedung. Keduanya saling bertemu pandang, tiba-tiba atmosfer diantara keduanya berubah menjadi sedikit sesak.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sampai mencariku semalam ini." Tanya Yugyeom untuk mencairkan suasana yang menyesakkan itu. Jungkook menatapnya dalam, "Ada yang ingin kuperjelas tentang hubungan kita kedepannya." Ucapnya tanpa penekanan disetiap kalimatnya. Yugyeom menghembuskan nafasnya lemah, lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya beberapa langkah. "Jangan disini, ayo kita cari tempat yang buka 24 jam untuk membicarakannya." Ajak Yugyeom, lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Jungkook pun hanya menurut, lalu mengekori Yugyeom ke tempat yang ditujui olehnya.

Mereka pun sampai disebuah _mini market_ yang memiliki _outdoor area_. Jungkook duduk disalah satu kursi di dekat kolom bangunan tersebut, sedangkan Yugyeom pergi kedalam _minimarket_ tersebut. Tidak mungkin mereka duduk saja tanpa membeli sesuatu pikirnya. Yugyeom mengambil dua minuman yang sama untuk mereka berdua, lalu berjalan menuju kasir. Dari kasir tersebut, Yugyeom melihat punggung Jungkook yang entah mengapa terlihat rapuh baginya. Setelah penjaga kasir menyebutkan harga minuman tersebut, Yugyeom segera membayarnya lalu menghampiri tempat Jungkook duduk. "Untukmu." Ucapnya singkat sembari memberikan _hot chocolate_ ke Jungkook. Sedangkan dirinya memilih minuman dingin favoritenya, _ice choco_. Yugyeom memposisikan duduknya dikursi yang ada disebalah Jungkook namun ada jarak diantaranya. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, " _Gomawo_." Ucapannya hanya dibalas oleh Yugyeom dengan deheman panjangnya.

Keheningan diantara mereka semakin terasa menyesakkan, Yugyeom menunggu kalimat Jungkook yang sedari tadi tidak diucapkannya. Sampai akhirnya ia lelah menunggu, dan mulai mengajaknya bicara duluan. "Bukankah ada yang ingin kamu perjelas, apa itu?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Jungkook menatapnya sejenak, lalu mengahlikan pandangannya kedepan. "Aku ingin memintamu satu hal sebelum aku berbicara. Tolong jangan memutuskan ucapanku, sekali ini saja." Ucapnya, dan Yugyeom menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan permintan Jungkook padanya.

"Kamu masih ingat, Yugyeom-ah… dulu kamu meninggalkanku ditempat ini sendiri. Saat itu aku sedikit banyak berharap bahwa kamu akan membalikkan badanmu untuk melihatku. Tapi, kamu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikanku sendirian disini. Pernahkah kamu terpikirkan dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Aku mendudukkan diriku dan menangis disini sendiri, tidak ada yang mempedulikanku. Kau tahu, hati ini begitu sesak dan membunuhku." Ucapnya. Jungkook hampir saja menangis saat harus kembali mengingat masa-masa kelamnya dulu diantara mereka. Namun ia harus terlihat tegar didepannya itu. Yugyeom merasa hatinya tetohok saat mendengar ungkapannya, ingin ia memeluk Jungkook namun ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Hingga ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengar segala ungkapan darinya.

"Awalnya aku membenci dirimu, sangat. Semakin aku membencimu selama itu pula diriku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Sebenarnya diriku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus membencimu? Sampai aku paham satu hal. Bahwa kamu berada dijalan yang berbeda, dan tidak mungkin kita bisa melaluinya bersama. Jika kamu melakukannya, maka hanya akan melukaiku dan dirimu sendiri. Aku mengerti itu Yugyeom, sejak saat itulah aku mulai perlahan memaafkanmu. Maaf bila aku pernah membenci dirimu." Ucap Jungkook panjang lebar, dan Yugyeom masih setia mendengarkannya.

"Sudah tiga tahun lamanya, dan aku sudah kembali ke diriku yang normal kupikir. Sampai tiba kamu datang kembali masuk di kehidupanku. Aku menerimamu kembali bukan karena hal itu, tapi karena aku ingin kita mengulang jalinan pertemanan yang pernah ada dulunya. Tanpa ada rasa didalam diri kita masing-masing, namun… kamu merubah itu. Disaat hidupku kembali normal, kamu hadir menghancurkan segalanya. Mengapa? Setelah aku berhasil melupakanmu, membuangmu jauh-jauh dan kamu datang tanpa kupinta. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan? Jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini." Ucapnya yang masih terlihat tegar, maybe?

Yugyeom menatap Jungkook, lalu menarik dagunya pelan. "Lihat mataku baik-baik, Jungkook-ah." Pintanya, Jungkook menuruti perintahnya itu. "Maafkan diriku ini, mianhae. Aku tahu bila kamu akan kembali terluka karena perbuatanku. Namun untuk yang kemarin, sekarang, dan besok pun tidak sedikit pun berubah, bahwa ucapanku yang kuutarakan adalah benar. Aku sungguh ingin menjadikanmu milikku seorang." Ucapnya dengan tempo pelan.

" _You know that, if our way is wrong to love each other_." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan.

" _Yes, I know. But, that is the way I see the love_." Ucap Yugyeom, " _I try to think of a word that is closest to love and the only thing that comes to mind is your name_." Ucapnya lagi.

Jungkook terdiam membeku mendengar penuturan darinya. Yugyeom tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk diam saja. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu bediri ke hadapan Jungkook yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Yugyeom membawa tubuh yang dirasanya rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya, "Mianhae Jungkook-ah, maaf bila aku kembali membawamu kedalam jalan ini." Ucapnya sembari memeluknya. Hancur sudah pertahanannya selama ini, Jungkook kalah dengan air matanya yang ditahan sejak tadi. Matanya tidak mampu lagi menahan air mata itu jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Jungkook mendorong cukup kuat tubuh Yugyeom agar menjauh darinya, lalu mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Sungguh kamu jahat sekali, aku benci padamu." Serunya dengan nadanya yang terdengar serak, punggungnya terlihat bergetar. Yugyeom membiarkan Jungkook mencengkram kerah bajunya, dirinya tidak akan melawan apapun bila harus dipukul sekali pun olehnya. "Mianhae.." Ucap Yugyeom.

"Berhentilah berkata maaf, apa kamu pikir bisa merubahnya?"

"Maaf."

"Cukup Yugyeom, hentikan."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai 'maafku' diterima olehmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, kau tahu? Diriku ingin pertanggung jawaban darimu." Ucap Jungkook dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimat. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dirinya membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah. Yugyeom mengerutkan keningnya hingga muncul tiga garis disana. Pertanggung jawaban seperti apa yang dimaksud Jungkook? Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah dilakukannya? Atau ucapannya? Pernahkah dirinya menjanjikan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya Yugyeom mengerti maksudnya apa, dirinya tersenyum tipis saat berhasil menemukannya. Jemari tanganya kembali menarik dagu Jungkook agar Ia dapat melihat wajah yang menurutnya indah. " _I ask once again, do you love me_?" Tanya Yugyeom lembut, jemari tangannya dengan pelan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook bangkit berdiri lalu langsung menarik leher jenjang Yugyeom kedalam dekapannya, " _Yes, I'd love you too_." Ucapnya. Dirinya merasa malu mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut, Jungkook menutupi wajahnya diceruk leher Yugyeom. Terdengar tawa geli dari mulut Yugyeom melihat tingkah Jungkook yang malu-malu. Yugyeom membalas pelukannya sesekali mengelus surai kepala Jungkook. "Hei, kamu tidak malu jika dilihat orang yang lewat nanti?" Tanya Yugyeom yang masih setia dengan posisinya. Jungkook yang tersadar oleh ucapannya segera mendorong tubuh Yugyeom untuk menjauh darinya. Ia mengambil tas ransel merahnya, "Sudah malam, ayo kembali ke dorm masing-masing." Ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia merasa gemas dengan tingkah Jungkook yang sering berubah-rubah. Ia pun mengambil tas ransel hitamnya lalu menyusul langkah Jungkook. "Ya, Jeon Jungkook tunggu." Serunya.

" _There was someone I knew, a long time ago. I was so in love with him_

 _I couldn't see straight. The saddest thing is, he felt the same way about me._

 _It was easy in the beginning. All we had to do was laugh at the same things_

 _and love took care of the rest. I had never felt so connected to another person."_

 _ **Kim Yugyeom**_

" _He would always say it felt as though I was made for him. How glad he was to_

 _have met me. We were so sure of what we felt. We should have held tight, onto_

 _that certainty. There is never one particular reason why two people are pulled apart."_

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Don't forget to comment and review ^^**

Thanks to the poetry book (Lullaby - Lang Leav) which I took some as the words in it. Then, some lyrics of songs that I put into the beginning of the part story. And then, thanks to all readers who read my story from the beginning until the last part. Thanks to comment and review too.


End file.
